Sparkles
by Tigger77
Summary: Basically, the Cullen kids and Bella play truth or dare while Esme and Carlisle are away on their honeymoon. I know you've heared this all before, but give me a chance it'll be worth it! Now complete!
1. 1 Let the games begin

**~Hey everyone!! This is Bloody Red Ribbons, if you didn't know. You might know me from my other book, 'The Three Musketeers'. It's pretty adventures. So, I have decided to do a bit of comedy.**

**~Listen, I know billions of people write this sort of junk. And I wasn't even planning to write anything like this. Though, just like every other thing in the world, this just came out of nowhere. I just couldn't not, do it!!!**

**~The name of this story has no meaning. I simply couldn't think of a name and Sparkles seemed to work well.**

**~Disclaimer: If you think I own Twilight then you must have been dropped when you were a baby. In other words, Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and everything Twilight. I only own the truth and dares.**

* * *

Carlisle and Esme have just gone on their fifth honeymoon. Leaving the Cullen kids and Bella alone at the house. What games can the kids possibly play while their away. Truth or Dare of course!!! Bella's still human. Cullens still all vamped up. It's all set after Twilight and before New Moon.

* * *

"Bella! Bella! Wake up!!" An annoying voice said somewhere beyond. My bed started to shake like someone was jumping on it. "Bella get up!! We've got school in fifteen minutes!"

"What!" I yelled. There was no way I would make it to school on time. I looked up at......Alice. That would explain all the shaking.

"Don't panic Bella. We'll be there on time. But, you were so exhausted from yesterday. I didn't want to wake you up. But, hurry up and get ready, now. You have a long day ahead of you." I didn't argue with her. I had learned a long time ago never to argue with Alice.

I quickly got dressed, had breakfast, and was in Alice's car with a minute to spare.

"Hey Alice? Where is Edward?" I asked.

"Don't worry you'll see him at school. But, I wanted to pick you up today."

"Oh, okay." I said.

Sure enough, Alice parked next to the Edward's silver Volvo and I was in Edward's strong arms the next moment.

"Hey love." he said.

"Hi." I murmured.

"Bella!! Guess what?" Boomed a loud voice. Emmett. Edward looked apprehensive and worried. "We're playing truth or dare today! Isn't that exciting!" Just then the bell rang, sending kids in all directions. "We'll talk about it at lunch! Try 'n think of some dares while your supposed to be working! See ya Bellarella!" By the end of his speech I was sure he was jumping up and down just like Alice.

Rose and him headed off. Edward walked me to my class. "Bye for now, love." he said.

******************

It was time for lunch and I was thoroughly terrified for what lay ahead of me.

"Hi 'ya Bella. Edward. Are you ready to play?" Emmett asked, when we made it to are lunch table.

I nodded. "Good! Why don't I start? Bella, truth or..................dare?"

I had no idea what to choose. On the one side if I chose truth, then surely he'd make me reveal something that he could laugh about for the next century. I'd prefer not to be a tomato head for a century.

All the same if I chose dare, then I couldn't even imagine what would happen. Emmett would surely make me do something that would make him laugh for a century, too. It was moot point.

Finally, I decided that I'd rather go down looking brave. "Dare." I said.

Emmett got a thoughtful look on his face. Every now and again he'd say something like "ah Ha" or "no, not good enough". I didn't know what scared me most. Emmett like this or James the tracker.

After a little while of suspense he said, "Perfect!" Edward hissed. Alice laughed, no sorry, cackled. Rosalie guessing that the dare would be embarrassing for me smiled. And Jasper just sat there trying to take all the emotions in.

Emmett leaned over to whisper in my ear. I'm pretty sure my face went to a whole new shade of red.

********

I was now in my last and worst class of the day. Gym. Today, we were playing basketball. But, what no one else seemed to know was that today was the day I mad an even bigger fool of my self.

The class went by like normal. People tried to avoid me and when they couldn't they got knocked over, cursing me under their breaths. And every time that happened I could faintly here I slight chuckle or laugh. Alerting me that the Cullens were hiding under the bleachers.

Then came the end of class. I dressed quickly and ran outside the changing rooms. Lauren was just going out the door, when I sneaked up behind her and gave her a **big** bear hug. She stiffened, turned around and looked at me with wide eyes.

I jumped back, "I'm so sorry! The lesbian side of me just took over. Sorry." If her eyes had gotten any bigger they would have fallen out of her head. In the background I could hear laughter. A booming one rang out the most though.

With my job done, I took off running towards the Cullens cars. One thing was for sure Emmett was going to get it!

* * *

**So, what you think. If you liked it then REVIEW. If you hated it then REVIEW. You should even REVIEW for no reason. You get the picture? REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!! It makes me so happy!!**


	2. 2 the china's been broken

**~I've gotten three reviews for my story already! And they were all good comments! I'm am so happy! It makes me happy to know people like my story!**

**~If you haven't guessed already, I can update really fast when I am happy so keep sending your wonderful reviews!**

**~I hope you all like this next chapter. I feel that I might not be able to meet up to all of your expectations of me and my story. But, 8-D, how bought you be the judge of that! **

**~Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! Sing it with me. You don't own Twilight. She dousn't on Twilight! He dousn't own Twilight! And I especially don't own Twilight. Cause, Stephenie Meyer does. Dun dun!**

**-ribBons (Bloody Red Ribbons)**

* * *

_One thing was for sure, Emmett was going to get it._

We made it to the Cullens' house in no time. When we got their we all went to the living room. Rosalie and Emmett sat on the love seat. Jasper was in their lazy boy chair. Alice sat on the floor by Jaspers legs and Edward and I sat on the couch.

"Belley, it's your turn!" Emmett shouted.

"Um, okay. Rosalie truth or dare?" I asked.

She looked confident and I understood why. There was no way I could think of anything bad for her to do. "Dare." She shouldn't have said that.

"I dare you to..................Dieyourhairpurpleandorange!" _I_ shouldn't have said that!

"What!"

"She dared you to die your hair purple and orange, Rosalie." Alice laughed. Rosalie's face instantly went panicked.

"But..........."

"No buts Rosie! You have to do it!" Edward said.

"Fallow me! I already have the stuff." Alice spoke up.

"What? You knew!" They walked up the stairs. Well, Alice walked and Rosalie was dragged by her ear.

********

It's been an hour already. I'm starting to get a little worried. Did it work? I looked over at Emmett who looked pained. This would cause him trouble later.

Then, Alice and Rosalie came downstairs.

I laughed! It was one of the funniest god damn thing I'd seen. Rosalie ussually looked like a goddess. But, no girl can make purple and orange hair work. Not even Rosalie. She looked rediculous!

Emmett started to laugh. Even he couldn't help it. Soon we were all laughing are bums off.

"Emmett!!" Rosalie snarled.

Slowly Emmett got off the floor where he had been previosly rolling on. "Sorry Babe, but, but, you look so f-f-FUNNY!!!" He yelled. And then he was on the ground laughing agian. We all laughed a bit longer, all the while Rosalie glared out of us.

"I hope your happy!" She remarked bitterly to me when we all stopped and sat back down.

Suddenly, I realized this ould be a perfect opertunity for a picture.

"OW!" I yelled when a digital camera hit my head.

"Are you okay, love?"

"Oh, just peachy! Ow." I replied.

I looked around. Alice was looking at everything but me. I glared at her. But, took the picture of Rosalie quickly.

"NO! No pictures!!!!" Rosalie screached. She dived head first for the camrea in my hands.

Me being the slow human didn't have time to react before she was half way up the stairs with the camrea.

"No, babe! I want to keep that picture! Please." Emmett ran after her.

"Rosalie! That's my camrea! Give it back! I paid extra money to get those studs on it! Don't brake it!" Alice ran after her.

"Rosalie! You could have hurt Bella. You know I don't like taking those kind of risks! Are you even listening to me? Get back here!" Edward ran after her, too.

That was it. It was just Jasper and me. Jasper stared at me. I stared at him. Jasper got a constipanted look on his face. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jasper ran off screaming like a little girl, following the others.

That..........................was.........................................strange. To say the least.

Now, I was totally alone. I sighed. At the same time a crash came from somewhere upstairs.

"Mother of a little bottom blue belly!!!" Emmett screamed. It must have been bad. Emmett ever said that unless it was bad.

I ran toward the sound. First floor was nothing. Second, same thing. The third floor was were I heard all of the cumosion.

"Hurry, someone get the superglue!" Edward yelled.

Form the looks of it, someone had hit Esme's favorite china. Which happened to be on the third floor so that no one would hurt it. That didn't seem to help it now, though. I sighed. I might as wel help out.

*********

We had finally finished fixing the china. To be honest it looked terible. Even an idiot could tell it had been broken. But, that was the best we could do and no one dared say anything about it.

"Okay back to the game!" Alice annonced. "Rosalie, your turn."

Rosalie looked thoughtful. "Hm, Jasper truth or dare?"

* * *

**How was that? Did you like it? If you did REVIEW and tell me what you liked. If you didn't like it REVIEW and tell me what I did wrong and how I can fix it. Did I say REVIEW? Did you notice that I keep capitalizing the word REVIEW. Maybe that means I want you to REVIEW. I'm sure that darn REVIEW button is somewhere around here.**


	3. 3 Lingerie mahem

**~I KEEP FORGETTING TO DO THIS! THE WHOLE SORRY MY LESBIAN SIDE DARE THING WAS MY FRIENDS IDEA! NOT MINE! SHE DESERVES RECOGNITION FOR BEING ONE OF THE BEST FRIEND/JOKESTER IN THE STATES! ~ I'm glad I finally got that in.~ AND I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO THANK MY FRIEND FOR LETTING ME USE IT.**

**~Also thank you to all those that have reviewed.**

**~Anyway, I wanted to get this chapter in before I left for this weekend. I get to go to my very first concert! Yippee! And the best part is I don't even know who's concert it is. My friends bullied/quilted me into it. Great friends, huh?**

**Riddle me dumb: I put this riddle in my other story yet no ones figuring it out. So I am also putting it on here were someone might figure it out. Here it is: What gets bigger when you take away from it? **

**Think you can handle that? Good. If no one gets it by chapter 6 I will reveal the answer.**

**~ribBons**

* * *

"Hm, Jasper truth or dare?"

Jasper's eyes tightened. "Dare."

Rosalie smirked. "I dare you to go into Victoria's Secret wearing a pig suit and buy lingerea."

"Fine." Jasper said.

"Um, guys, shouldn't I be getting home?" I asked.

"Oh, don't worry, I already talked to Charlie. He said it was fine." Alice answered.

"Oh."

"Now to the mall!" Emmett pointed west.

"Emmett the mall is the other way." Edward said.

"Oh, I knew that."

*********

"This is gonna be hilarious!"

"Emmett!" We all yelled.

"Sorry, sorry."

Emmett, Alice, Edward and I were sitting on a bench infront of the Victoria's Secret store. Jasper was in the bathroom getting the piggy suit on. And Rosalie, well Rosalie was standing behind a fake plant. She said that it would make it harder for the humans to see her hideous hair.

I said, "Right Rosalie. Of course."

But, seriously she did kind of blend in with the tree. The green in her hair matched the leaves almost perfectly. It was simply the orange that stuck out, as she was wearing green and brown camouflage to match the plant.

Then, Jasper came out. He looked absolutely, positively ridiculous. It was funny as hell. We all laughed. Rosalie's bush began to shake. Jasper turned to glare at us. This only made us laugh harder. Rosalie's bush shook more.

Jasper proceeded into the store. We followed him in there slowly. Keeping space between us and Jasper. Rosalie's bush in tow. Jasper looked around the store for a little bit, trying to decide what set of lingerie he wanted. People were starring openly at him.

Finally, Jasper had numbered it down to two different sets. The first was a dark red set of panties and a bra. From the looks of it, it would show off a lot of skin. And the second, a dress like lingerie that was yellow. This also would show a lot of skin. He ended up grabbing them both in Alice's size.

At the counter was a girl with turqoise colored hair. She had numerous peircings on her lip and eyebrow. Her eyes were a awful shade of green and her eyes were small. Facial peicing girl sized Jasper up. Then, licked her lips.

"Do my eyes deceive me are has my dream man finally come for me?" she asked in a husky voice.

"Excuse me?" Jasper asked, surprised.

"Don't you realize the man of my dreams is a man buying lingerie in a pig suit? " she giggled. "Your so funny. My shift is over in thirty minutes. We could go play a game of 'romp in the hay' cowboy."

Jasper's eyes widened and he ran out of the store. Leaving the forgotten lingerie behind. We all were laughing so hard we were crying. Except for Rosalie who's bush was shaking. When we got a hold of ourselves, we followed him out.

******

We followed Jasper to the exit and were about to follow when a man in a cop suit stopped us. "Excuse me kids, but that plant is mall property and it would be considered stealing if you took it out of the mall. Could you please give it back? Or are you gunna make this difficult?"

Rosalie relunctantly handed over the plant. The mall cop took it by the stem and walked away.

*******************

When we found Jasper he was buried by a bunch of pillows. It wasn't a bad place to hide because his piggy suit looked sort of like a piggy suit.

"Come on Jasper the punk lady is gone now." Alice said. "It's your turn to do truth or dare on someone, honey."

There was a muffled okay from the pillows.

* * *

**So how did you like this Chapter? I thought it was pretty cool. Maybe a little too short but still I do feel bad for Jasper. Poor, poor Jasper.**

**Anyway, what did you guys think. Was it good or bad. Cold or hot. Beautiful or ugly. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! AND DON'T FORGET TO ANSWER MY RIDDLE! IT'S UP TILL CHAPTER 6. **


	4. 4 bubble o' snot

**Okay guys! I'm back! Did you miss me? I didn't think so. Anyway, I wanted to tell you all that I have started another story. It's called Tanya in Wonderland. It's different than what I usually write. But, still good. Don't worry. Go check it out and review, PLEASE! AND THANK YOU!**

**I hope you guys liked the last chapter. And now for the very first time Chapter 4 of Sparkles. Hold the applause!**

**~ribBons**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Hehehehe! I have finally stolen the deed to Twilight! *grins evilly***

**Jasper: Really?**

**Me: Yup. You want to see?**

**Jasper: Yes.**

**Me: *grabs paper, looks at it* Damn! It's just another receipt for Rosalie's hair products. God how much does she need?**

**Jasper: Wow! That is a lot of money spent!**

**You get it don't you? I don't own Twilight and neither do you!**

* * *

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Truth or Dare?"

Edward looked Jasper up and down for a second. Then, said, quite confidently, "Dare."

Jasper grinned from his seat on the couch. "Edward, I dare you to...........take...............Lauren Mallory..........on a date.........tonight."

Edwards eyes got wide. "NO!!"

Rosalie laughed callously. "You have to do it, Eddie boy!"

"Don not call me that." Edward snarled getting out of his seat.

"Calm down, Edward!" I said grabbing his arm.

"Your right. Sorry, love. Lets call Lauren up." he said.

"Hello?" Lauren asked when we called her up.

"Hi Lauren.......it's Edward."

"Edward? Edward who? I don't know any Edwards." It sounded like she was brushing her teeth.

"It's, um, Edward, Edward Cullen." He sighed.

"EDWARD CULLEN!!! Oh my god!"Lauren screamed. Emmett tried to muffle his laugh with a pillow.

"Yeah, I was wondering, I don't know how to say this, but, will you go on a date with me?"

There was screaming on the other line. "Momma you wont believe who just asked me on a date!"

"Who?" came a muffled reply.

"Edward Freaking Cullen!"

There was more screaming.

Then some panting and a, "Yes of course I'll go on a date with you, Edward! Pick me up at ten!"

Click.

Ugh, I was so not happy about this! I don't think Edward was either.

*************

"I hate you right now, Jasper. You do realize that? Don't you?" Edward asked just before he got in his Volvo to pick up the witch. I have decided to call Lauren the witch from now on because I officially hate her.

"Yes, yes I do." Jasper replied.

Edward got in the Volvo and drove off. We all followed in Emmett's jeep a couple of minutes later.

**EPOV**

"Hi Edward! Lauren said when I knocked on the door.

"Um, hi......" She was wearing a red dress that made two things happen. One, it made her breast pop out and two it made her face a deathly white. Not a good picture.

I walked her out to the car and opened the door. Even if I didn't want to do this, I would still be a gentlemen. Then, I got in the car myself.

"So, where are we going?" Lauren asked halfway through the drive.

"Um, Bella Italiana." I smiled thinking about the first time I took Bella there. Lauren took it the wrong way.

"Oh that's great!....................Edward if you want to talk about it with me, then I'm fine with that."

I almost drove my car into the tree. "What?"

"You know how Bella turned lesbo and all. If you want to talk about it." She said running her hand up my arm.

"Um, n-no, no thanks Lauren...........I'm g-good." I was totally unprepared for that. In the back ground I could hear my family laughing and a brown eyed beauty grinding her teeth together. This was going to be a long date.

*******

And I was right. It took my whole control to keep Lauren off of me all night. It was terrible. And at one point in the 'date' snot kept coming out of her nose! It was totally disgusting having to sit by her while that happened. She kept trying to wipe it off the back of her hand. But, still it came!! Until a snot bubble burst out.

That was the first time I saw someone go as red as Bella does in a matter of seconds.

At the end of the date I walked her up to her door and said goodbye.

"Wait!" she called. I turned around and she tried to kiss me. But, I was too fast and moved my head. She kissed my cheek instead. I smiled and hauled it to my car.

That was it! I was going to make someone pay. The someone that started it all! He was going to get it badly!

* * *

**I know this isn't the best chapter I have written. Heck it's probably the worst. But, you can't get too mad at me. I'm not a professional. Anyway, I think you'll like the next chapter quite nicely. *cackles evilly* **

**Don't forget to review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please and thank you. And check out my new story, aswell. No one has looked at it. It makes me feel sad. *tears***

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. 4 stop and go

**Hi guys! I hope your ready for your socks to get blown off, because this chapter is really funny! But, don't take my advice! Read it yourself!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! Stephenie Meyer does.**

~**ribBons**

* * *

"Emmett, truth or dare?" Edward asked once we got back to the house. I wasn't paying much attention. It was after twelve. I never stay up this late.

"You don't even have to ask!!!!!!!!" Emmett yelled.

"Bella, love, you'll want to stay awake for this." Edward said to me. I nodded, yawning.

"It's okay, Edward! I'll keep her awake!" Alice said.

Edward nodded in understanding, hugged me swiftly and then got up. "Emmett your going to need that old chicken suit."

"The one from Halloween?"

"Yes, that's the one. And........."

"Jasper, could you go get that red/green light from the garage?" Alice finished. Alice and Edward both had an evil glint in their eyes.

"S-sure." Jasper said.

"Then lets get going." Rosalie stated.

*************S*****************

"Hehehehehehehhehehehehehehehehehehe!!!!"

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!!!!!"

"Are you getting this on camera?" I asked Alice.

"Yup!!" Alice said, popping the p. Rosalie, Jasper and Edward where still laughing.

"This is soooo going on you tube!!!" Edward chuckled.

Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Edward, and me were all hidding behind some trees by the freeway. Though like Forks, this freeway very small.

Emmett was on the road wearing a chicken suit. Before he had hooked up a red light/green light up. In his hand was a controller that worked it.

We laughed as Mrs. Stanley stopped at the light. Even though there was no other cars.

Emmett jumped off the boulder he had been sitting on and ran over to her. His yellow feathers went flying.

We laughed at Mrs. Stanley's eyes as they widen in shock when Emmett told her she wasn't aloud to leave until she got out of the car.

Catiosly she did what he told her to.

We laughed harder when he told her that she had to do a favor for him.

"What?" she asked, dumbfounded. Her face flushed.

"I said you aren't aloud to leave until you do the chicken dance with me." Emmett said impatiently.

And when she finally did what she was told we laughed harder still.

"Okay, you can go." Emmett smiled cheekly. He pressed a button on his control and the red light turned green.

*********S***********

It was past one in the morning. Edward had let me take a nap on his lap. But, he woke me up when it got good again. Emmett was sitting on his boulder. Randomly pressing the button on the control. There was plenty of cars trying to get past the light. But, when the light kept going from green to red, they were having trouble.

It was getting noisey now. Horns were honking. And people were screaming out profanities.

************S**************

It was now about two thirty or so. Emmett was sitting in the middle of the road. There was only one car out there. Mike Newton's van. Emmett ended up sitting in the middle of the road when Mike tried to pass the light after thirty minutes.

Now Mike sat red and huffy. He kept cursing Emmett in his head Edward had told me, laughing.

Suddenly, red and blue lights came over the horizen.

It stopped a few feet from Emmett's back.

"Emmett?" Someone called from the car.

"Just a minute!!!!!" Emmett called, waving his hand.

"Emmett what are you doing out here?" The man of the voice got out of the car.

Emmett's eyes widened. His jaw dropped. And I understood. We all did. But, are reaction was different than Emmett's. I was flat out laughing. Edward had to put a hand over my mouth to keep me quiet.

Charlie was here to arrest Emmett. Could it get any funnier!!!!!!!!!

"Um, I was just you know......."

"He won't let me get home, Cheif Swan! Attest him!!!!!" Mike yelled.

"Really? Emmett, you'l have to come with me."

Emmett dropped his head in defeat and got up. He got up and got in the police car with Charlie. Though it did take him a while to do so. As the chicken suit didn't fit into the car very well. Then, they took off. And Mike did, too.

We all laughed for a little while longer. Finally we got a hold of ourselves, looked at each other, and started laughing again.

* * *

**Lol! That was so hilarios! I got that idea when I watched a movie on pranks. Then, I fixed the prank so it would work with my story. Did you like it. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**( I know that was a small chapter. But, it was good right?)**


	6. 6 The first Truth

**'Ello Chums!!!!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just couldn't figure out what I was going to write next. Hopefully you like it and that's all I got to say.**

**Disclaimer: Three business men walk down the street talking about their greatest successes.**

**The first man says: I worked so hard and I am now a billionaire.**

**The second men sighes and says: Is that all you've done? We'll I've launched an organization where humans can live on the moon.**

**The third guy (Tigger77) looks at his fingernails and says: Well I own the Twilight Saga.**

**The first and the second men look at the third in shock and awe, when a little bunny hopes out and says: No you don't, Stephenie Meyer does!!!!!**

* * *

Emmett's cries back in the jail cell could be heard for miles. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Don't let me die here!!!!!!!!!! Let me go back to my Rosie Posie!!!!!!!!!!!! PPPLLLLLEEEEEAAAAASSSEE!!!!" His voice was full of anguish. It sounded funny.

My god! What had happened to me? I used to be soo kind and caring!!!! But, since this game I'd gotten so evil. Oh, well.

After Emmett got arrested, we went back to the house so I could sleep. We would get Emmett in the morning before school.

Now here we were at the police station.

"Hi Ch-dad." I said as we came in.

"Morning Bella. Here to set the prisoner free?" He asked.

"Actually we are, Charlie. He has school today." Alice intervened.

"Well then you just have to sign this and pay the fine." He was so whipped.

"Thanks Chief Swan." Rosalie said, lugging Emmett along.

"Bye Cheif! I had a good time!" Emmett boomed. Charlie sighed.

"Well Emmett have you decided who your going to dare next?" Edward asked.

"No."

"Well then just remember," I said. There was no way I was going to be his victim two times in a row. "That the little pixie has not been chosen yet."

"Thanks Bells. That's really helpful." Alice got a pained look on her face. While Emmett grinned.

*********S**********

"Alice truth or da........" Emmett started at lunch.

"Truth."

"That's no fair! You didn't even let me finish!"

"Fine." She huffed.

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." She said again.

Emmett's face fell. "Well.........um.............." He was not expecting this. " OH, I got it."

Alice cringed.

"Have you ever had a lesbo moment?" He asked.

" Er, Emmett?" I asked before Alice could answer. " You've been using Lesbian things alot in this game. Dare I ask it. But, why?"

Emmett looked thoughtful. "I don't know." _I don't know. His ingenious saying._

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Anyway, as we were. Alice?" She asked.

"Well....." She gulped. "It was only one time!!!!!! Don't judge me!!!!!"

I was speechless. We all were. (Except for Emmett who was practically rolling on the floor laughing.) Especially Jasper who was looking at her awe stricken.

"Do explain." Rosalie smirked.

"It was one time. B-before I met Jasper. I was on my way to find him.......when.........when a young lass came up to me wanting experience. I had to help her!!!!!!! I'm sorry Jasper!!!!!!!" She put her head in her hands.

"Now darlin. It's fine............I even think it's kinda sexy."

"Really?"

"Yup." He popped the p.

Edward and I were still speechless.

"Well who should be next?" Alice asked.

* * *

**I know. Another small chapter. When will she ever stop doing that? Well, honey, when I find out you'll be the first to know. Review please and thanks!!!!!!!!!**


	7. 7 smiling catapiller

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I was kinda having trouble deciding what to do next. But, I have finally thought of the perfect thing! Or so I hope! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, yo. (- Did you see that! I was a gangster, man! Isn't that awesome!!!)**

* * *

_"Who should be next?" Alice asked._

Please not me! Please not me! I prayed as Alice's evil eyes scanned her victims.

"Hm. I know! Rosalie, truth or dare?" She finally said. Few. I was saved for at least another moment.

Rosalie's glared at her sister. And I knew why. Alice was supposed to be her favorite sister! How could she have picked her. "Dare." She whispered. I had a feeling she was going to regret that.

"Rosalie. Oh, Rosalie. You foolish little girl. I dare you-" _Riiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggg._The lunch bell went off. Too bad for Alice. Guess she'd just have to wait. Rosalie knew this, too.

"Too bad, Alice. Maybe at home." She smirked and rose. All of us following suit. "Oh, and by the way Alice." She said coming to stand beside me. "Your not my favorite sister anymore. Bella is." Rosalie. THE Rosalie Hale put her arm around me and stated. "Come on Bella. I'll walk you to your next class."

I just about fainted.

*******S******

"Finally! Now can I please give my dare!!!" Alice screamed in my ear when we got home. I flinched into Edward's side.

"Well, if you calm down. Maybe." I hissed.

"Fine, fine." She calmed down immensely. Still she was bouncing a bit. Wound up little pixie, she was.

We all went and sat down in the living room.

"Okay. Okay. Okay." Alice babbled. "Drum roll, please!" Emmett proceeded to slap his hands acossthe back of the sofa. Leaving a slight dent in it. "Rosalie I dare you...........to............burn every last pair of clothes and other stylish thing you own."

Rosalie stared at her in shock for a fraction of a second. Then, she snarled. If it was possible she would have been as red as a tomato. Or worse me. I on the other hand was full out laughing.

Rosalie loved her clothes. She would hate to loose all of it. I wondered who would be her favorite sister after this. The one who made her burn all her clothes or the one that flat out laughed in her face. We would just have to wait and see.

"Nooooooo! Alice there is no way, in hell, or anyhere else, that I will ever do that." Rosalie fummed.

"You have to do it." Edward chimmed in.

She turned to glare at him. "No."

"Babe. Please." Emmett pouted.

She took one look at him and caved. "Fine."

Alice grabbed a cardboardbox that I hadn't noticed before. She and Rosalie went upstairs. They came back with more than the one cardboardbox they had brought up.

We all went outside.

"Does anyone have a lighter?" Alice asked.

"Oh, I do!!!!!!!!!!" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett!!" Rosalie yelled shocked and outraged.

"What?"

She screamed.

Alice put all the clothes in a giant pile. It was like 100 feet tall. All of you are probably thinking that I was over exaggerated. But, seriously. Rosalie had a lotof clothes. I wasn't exagerating.

Two things happened at once, then. One, Emmett lighted a red cloth starting a fire to spread across the pile. And two something caught Rosalie's eyes. She crouched and jumped at it. Once it was in her hands she dodged Jasper and ran into the wild. Alice followed behind her. Followed by Jasper, Emmett and Edward. All yelling at her to let it go.

"Oh come on!!!!!!! You all are acting like children! You here me! Get back here!" I screamed, stomping my feet. I huffed, walking back to sit by a tree. The flames were getting bigger. I looked down. A Caterpillar was sitting by my leg, smiling up to me.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short. At least I did it. Anyway it would make me so happy if you would review! Please and thanks!!!**

**V**

**Review button**

**V**

**Right here**

**V**


	8. 8 exploding toilets

**Oh. My. God. I just found something from the book I am currently reading and it is the bestest most perfect dare in the world! Trust me! You are going to love it!**

**As well as this awesome dare. I have started a new story called, 'Eyes of a Hunter'. I'm not going to lie! It is mega weird! But, who doesn't like original, weird, out of the box stories? Just read it! I'm sure your going to love it!**

**The school year is finally coming to an end! I only have like twenty days left! Woo hoo! **

**Oh, and before I forget! I totally spaced that there was a riddle still going on! It was supposed to stop at chapter six, but I'm going to be nice and hold it open until I finish the story. Though I highly doubt any of you will get it! Lol! To refresh your memory: What gets bigger when you take away from it?**

**Disclaimer: What? You can't be serious! You mean, Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and I don't? That's just sad!**

* * *

"What do you mean it was funny!" I heard someone scream. I cringed the voice was very high pitched. "Emmett! I have green and orange hair! And now I have like no clothes! It is so not funny!"

I groaned and rolled over. "Shh she's waking!" I hears someone whisper. Slowly and ever so slightly, I opened my eyes. I was staring into a pair of golden shimmering eyes.

"Morning, love." Edward said.

"Edward?" I asked uncertain. "Where, where am I. What happened?"

"You fell asleep while we were chasing Rosalie." We turned to look at Rosalie. She looked furious. And I guessed she was directing it at Emmett. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper flinching every few seconds. Oh man, Emmett you should start running now!

"But, baby! It was funny!" Emmett wined.

"Ugh! Okay fine! Go ahead and laugh! But, we'll see who's laughing in the end!" Rosalie snarled. "Now that Bella is awake can we please resume the game?"

Suddenly Alice laughed. "Go ahead Rose! This is going to be hilarious!"

Rosalie smirked evilly. "Emmett truth or dare?"

Emmett looked taken back. "Wait? What? Rosalie baby! Why would you, of all people ask me that! Why not Bella! She died your hair green and orange!" Way to feed me to the dogs Emmett.

"She did. And I'll get her back for that. But, she wasn't the one that laughed in my face."

"Fine." Emmett pouted. "Dare."

Rosalie's face lit up like a little boy on Christmas morning. I'd never seen her look so bright. "Perfect. Emmett, I dare you to go to the school and blow up a toilet."

Emmett started laughing. "Is that the best you got, Rosie? That'll be a piece of cake!"

But, looking at Alice and her smug looks, I knew that this dare had some catches.

********S********

We pulled up at the school in a matter of minutes to the time the dare was proposed. Every now and again Emmett would chuckle. Obviously he was being his cocky self and not thinking straight.

"This way!" Alice called, leading us to the teachers own private bathrooms.

When we got there a revolting smell drifted into my nose. I coughed. It smelled horrible. Even Jasper coughed.

We went inside.

"So, which toilet do I get the pleasure of exploding?" Emmett asked.

"This one." Rosalie said, pointing to the source of the smell, with the hand that wasn't holding a little dynamite.

Two things happened at the same time. One Emmett went in to check out what he was to destroy. And two Rosalie took a little pair of scissors out of her back pocket and snipped off the little Cord on the dynamite. Before we had left the house we had measured it so Emmett would have enough time to get out of the stall and away. Now it seemed Rosalie was making it so he couldn't.

"Do I hear scissors?" Emmett asked, confused. Rosalie quickly stashed the scissors back into her pocket.

"No, honey." She smiled angelically.

"Oh." I barely caught a giggle trying to escape my lips.

"Okay Emmett. We'll go wait by the car. You run to us when you've done your thing." Edward grinned. He understood what was happening, too.

"Okay." Emmett said.

We left. And only then did I let my laughter out. "Rosalie I can't believe you did that. You're a little devil!"

Rosalie shrugged. "He deserved it."

Off in the distance I heard a loud boom. Edward and Alice started laughing. I didn't quite understand what was so funny until I saw Emmett. He was covered in crap from head to toe. I should have known. I simply thought he was going to be soaked by toilet water. But, this was way better. I couldn't contain my laughter. Neither could anyone else.

Emmett scowled at us. "Very funny, guys."

"Em!" Edward laughed.

"What!"

"There is no way you're riding in my car like that." We all jumped in the volvo and drove off. Leaving a shocked, dirty, and an angry Emmett behind.

* * *

**WARNING: Never try this at home! Thank you!**

**Okay my chicklets! There is my master dare! Didn't expect that did you? Lol! So did you like it?**

**Review**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	9. Chapter 9 burn baby burn!

**Hello creatures of earth! Sorry I haven't really updated in a while! I had writers blog and it was the last month of school. You know how it is. Teachers pack in everything they haven't already taught and give out extra homework. I can't wait for that to be over. But, anyway at least I'm updating.**

**AUTHOR NOTE! IMPORTANT!= I have decided that this story will be ending in the next chapter. It has come to the point were I have bigger and better ideas that I want to get out and my ideas for this said story are running out. I'm sorry if this is upsetting. But, it is the truth and unless someone wants to add more on, and take over Sparkles, then it will happen. If you are interested in taking over Sparkles for me, before I hit the complete button next chapter, just pm me or leave me a review and I will contact you shortly. Thank you, for taking your valuable time and reading this!**

**P.S If you do wish to take over my story, you need to be experienced! I've never done this before and would need step by step help!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! **

* * *

An angry Emmett walked through the door, slamming it behind him. If his face could have had color, it would be scarlet. I laughed. It must have been raining pretty hard, for his body was competly spot free now.

"You're laughing now, Swan. But, just you wait! I'll get you!" Emmett growled.

I laughed harder. I could here the others laughter fill the air.

"You do that Emmy bear." I gasped out.

"Fine! I will, Belly boo! Truth or dare, Edward?"

The laughter died down quickly.

"You wouldn't!" Edward snarled, grabbing at Emmett's neck.

"Yes I would Edwina!"

Alice laughed loudly at this! She probably already knew about this.

"Truth or Dare!" Emmett yelled out, jumping out of reach.

Edward paused in his attack. "Dare."

"Mwhahaha!" Emmett laughed! "This will be good."

"Evil!" Jasper yelled. He ran out the room. We all stared after him, confused.

"Maybe we should just leave him be for the time being..." Rosalie stated, slowly, Still confused most likely. You're not the only one sister!

"Okay, Emmett. What's my dare?" Edward asked after a moment of silence.

"I dare you to light the stop sign in the middle of the town on fire!" Emmett shouted. My jaw dropped.

"Emmett? Isn't that like illegal? Or something? I mean it has to be! Edward could go to jail! Then, my dad would forbid me from seeing him again! You can't do this!" I yelled.

"It's okay Bella. I will make it out of this alive." Edward stared into my eyes, his hands on my shoulders.

"You're already dead." Rosalie chirped.

****S****

"Shh! Emmett shut up!" Alice yelled.

"Ow. That didn't hurt my ear at all." I muttered sarcastically.

"Oh! I'm sorry Bella! Please forgive me!" Alice cried.

"Sh! He's coming!" Rosalie growled. She seemed a bit overly excited. I didn't know why. She snapped her phone shut, and proceeded to put it in her pocket.

And sure enough, Edward came walking down the street, whistling. To innocent by-standers he looked completely normal. Well, as normal as you can get when you look like a Greek god anyway. That was until he grabbed the lighter out of his pocket. He lite it up quickly, still whistling, and threw the flame onto the red sign. Screams erupted.

"Oh my god!"

"Monster!"

"Stay away from my baby!"

"Molester! Raper!" This came from Mike Newton down the street.

Rosalie started cackling evilly.

Then, the worst thing happened... My dad's cruiser screeched to a stop in front of Edward. Charlie got out of his car, and grabbed a fire extinguisher. The white foam sprayed across the sign. Stopping the fire completely.

"Another Cullen! In only a period of one time!" He bellowed. "Come on kid. Get in the car. Take you down town."

"Yes s-sir." Edward muttered. He slid easily into the back seat.

Charlie went around. "Amazing! When Rosalie called I thought it was all just lies, but I sure am glad I came to check it out! I've always wanted to see Edwin behind bars!" He muttered to himself, but we were close enough to hear before he shut the door.

The cruiser pulled away. The last thing we saw was Edward glaring out the back window, ferociously at Rosalie.

We all stared at her. "What?" She asked arrogantly. " I thought it was funny."

Emmett muttered, lovingly, "It was babe. It was."

* * *

**Okay. There it is. I know it's short, but I thought it was good! So review this and maybe contact me about owning Sparkles.**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	10. 10 the end

**Hello everyone. I am sorry to say that this is the last chapter of Sparkles. No one wanted to take it on, and I don't have time to deal with this. I have more stories I want to start, and this story is kinda become a nuisance. It started out as something to do when I was bored, but now I have more ideas and things to do with the good weather.**

**On the bright side IT"S SUMMER BREAK BABY! No more school for like three months! Who isn't excited? Actually, don't answer that. You might kill my buzz. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

* * *

"Rock, paper, scissors."

"Damn it! Bella! Retry! Re-e-try!" Alice screamed. "I've got the best dare! Please let me win!"

"Nope." I said, popping the p.

Since Edward was stuck in jail, and no one wanted to go get him. Except me of course, but I didn't have a car or the money for that matter, so we had to decide who would go next. The only way to do this...Rock, paper, scissors. It was down to Alice and I. I had to win. I was starving, and I knew no one would stop the game for me.

"Jasper, truth or dare?" I asked. Alice sat pouting in the corner.

"Dare." He stated smoothly, as if I couldn't do anything bad for a dare. He was right, and it was very degrading.

"I dare you to make me a salad." My stomach growled only stating my purpose farther.

Jasper raised his eyebrows. "Really? That's the best you can come up with? O-Kay"

"I'm hungry! I need to eat!" I said.

"Sure." Jasper sauntered off to the kitchen.

"Why don't we sit down?" Rosalie asked, looking down at her nails. We all nodded.

I took a step towards the coach when...BAM!

We all looked around at each other frantically. "What was that!" Emmett screamed.

"It came from the kitchen!" Rosalie yelled.

"Jasper!" Alice screamed.

We all ran into the kitchen. Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice ahead of me. At the door way they all started laughing. _Crazy. _That's what I though until I saw why they were laughing. There, standing in the middle of the kitchen was Jasper. Lettuce and other various vegetables were laying everywhere. Some were still drifting threw the air. On the surface of every surface was spaghetti sauce and some of the cupboards were on fire. Jasper looked pained, worried, and most of all shocked.

"Dude! How is this even possible?" Emmett gasped out. _I'm wondering the same thing Emmett._

"Wha-" Someone gasped. "What is this?" We all turned around to see Esme and Carlisle coming into the room. Their bags in hand. Uh oh. We are in trouble! What did you do? And...where is Edward?"

"Um, Edward's in...jail-?" Emmett asked hesitantly.

"-And Jasper was making me a salad." I finished.

The look on Esme's face, clearly stated, there would be hell to pay for.

_The End_

* * *

**The end. That's all there is. Take it or leave it. I thought this was the best place for me to leave it. So, that's it.**

**Thanks to all of you that reviewed or added me as an alert or favorite. Also to all those that gave me advice and supported me. It was well appreciated and helpful. Thanks again to all of you. It was an amazing ride! Love y'all! You're all great!**


End file.
